People
Lots of thanks are due to the following people for their various contributions to the Freeciv project. Original authors, otherwise known as the Great Danes They are no longer involved, please don't mail them about bugs etc. Peter Joachim Unold : pjunold_at_daimi.aau.dk Claus Leth Gregersen : leth_at_daimi.aau.dk Allan Ove Kjeldbjerg : allan_at_daimi.aau.dk Present administrators Tony Stuckey : astuckey_at_imsa.edu (since Jul 1999 1.8.1) Raimar Falke : i-freeciv-lists_at_rf.risimo.net (since Aug 2001 1.12.0) Vasco Alexandre da Silva Costa : vasc_at_rnl.ist.utl.pt (since August 2001 1.12.0) Jason Dorje Short : jdorje_at_users.sourceforge.net (since September 2002 1.13.0) Marko Lindqvist : marko.lindqvist_at_pp1.inet.fi (since December 2004 2.0.0) Daniel Markstedt : himasaram_at_spray.se (since November 2005 2.0.7) Christian Prochaska : cp.ml.freeciv.dev_at_googlemail.com (since December 2006 2.0.8) William Allen Simpson : william.allen_simpson_at_gmail_com (since June 2007 2.0.9) Ulrik Sverdrup ulrik_sverdrup_at_gmail_com (since July 2007 2.0.9) Past administrators Per I. Mathisen : per_at_freeciv.org (since April 2002 to September 2007 1.12.0 to 2.0.9) Mike Kaufman : kaufman_at_orion.physics.wisc.edu (since Dec 2001 to September 2007 1.12.0 to 2.0.9) Mateusz Stefek : mstefek_at_poczta.fm (since August 2004 to January 2006 1.14.2 to 2.0.7) James Canete : use_less_at_ignmail.com (since October 2004 to October 2005 1.14.2 to 2.0.6) Gregory Berkolaiko : Gregory.Berkolaiko_at_strath.ac.uk (since September 2002 to January 2005 1.13.0 to 1.14.2) Arnstein Lindgard : a-l_at_c2i.net (since June 2003 to January 2004 1.14.0 to 1.14.1) Davide Pagnin : nightmare_at_freeciv.it (since September 2002 to March 2003 1.13.0 to 1.14.0) Thue Janus Kristensen : thue_at_diku.dk (Jun 2001 to August 2001 1.12.0) Jeff Mallatt : jjm_at_codewell.com (Oct 1999 to Jul 2001 to 1.11.5) David Pfitzner : dwp_at_mso.anu.edu.au (Dec 1998 to Oct 1999 to 1.9.0) Nicolas Brunel : brunel_at_ham.esil.univ-mrs.fr (Jan 1999 to Jun 1999 1.8.0) Mitch Davis : mjd_at_alphalink.com.au (Dec 1997 to Dec 1998 to 1.7.2) James Blackwell : innocent_at_jupiter.linuxguru.net (versions 1.5.0 to 1.5.3) Coders since 2.1 release Timothy Brownawell : tbrownaw_at_prjek.net hamurAbi : hamurAbi.dev_at_gmail.com Patrick Guimond : patg_at_patg.homeunix.org Ulrik Sverdrup : ulrik_sverdrup_at_gmail_com Tux P : gentuu_at_gmail.com Pepeto : pepeto69_at_hotmail.fr Eric McDonald : the.eric.mcdonald@gmail.com William Allen Simpson : wsimpson_at_greendragon.com John Lenton : john_at_except.com.ar Tommi Bjorkbacka : tommibj_at_gmail.com Battle for Wesnoth authors Guest Coders since 2.0 release Petr Baudis : pasky_at_ucw.cz SUENAGA Yasuo : s_keishi_at_mutt.freemail.ne.jp Pete Shinners : pete_at_shinners.org Brendon Oram : yautja_at_paradise.net.nz Jerome Plut : Jerome.Plut_at_ens.fr Andreas Røsdal : andrearo_at_stud.ntnu.no Homr Zodyssey : programmer_at_nashclan.net Nicolas A. Mendoza : mendoza_at_pvv.ntnu.no Christian Prochaska : cp.ml.freeciv.dev_at_googlemail.com Jordi Negrevernis i Font : jorneg_at_retemail.es David A Knight : david_at_ritter.demon.co.uk Brian Pepple : bdpepple_at_gmail.com Alexander Sayenko : sayenko_at_cc.jyu.fi Guillaume Melquiond : guillaume.melquiond_at_gmail.com Daniel Markstedt : himasaram_at_spray.se Ulrich Drepper : drepper_at_gnu.ai.mit.edu Dmitry V. Levin : ldv_at_altlinux.org Rich Pinkall Pollei : whraven_at_worldnet.att.net Frédéric Brière : fbriere_at_fbriere.net Mike Jing : miky40_at_hotmail.com Thomas Müller : mail_at_elfstone.de Marko Lindqvist : marko.lindqvist_at_pp1.inet.fi Daniel Speyer : dspeyer_at_gmail.com Benedict Adamson : badamson_at_spamcop.net John Bauman : john_at_baumanfamily.com David Stewart : dmstewart_at_gmail.com Egor Vyscrebentsov : evyscr_at_murom.net Mateusz Stefek : matusik_s_at_o2.pl Arnstein Lindgard : a-l_at_c2i.net Mike Kaufman : kaufman_at_orion.physics.wisc.edu Raimar Falke : rfalke_at_freeciv.org Vasco Alexandre da Silva Costa : vasc_at_rnl.ist.utl.pt Vijay Kiran Kamuju : infyquest_at_gmail.com Benoit Hudson : bh_at_techhouse.brown.edu James Canete : use_less_at_ignmail.com Per I. Mathisen : per_at_freeciv.org Brian Dunstan : bdunstan149_at_yahoo.com Jason Dorje Short : jdorje_at_users.sourceforge.net Coders since 1.14.2 release Vladimir Kondratiev : vladimir.kondratiev_at_gmail.com Benoit Hudson : bh_at_techhouse.brown.edu Davide Angelocola : riavulo_at_slackit.org Ben Bettin : bwbettin_at_gmail.com Andreas Røsdal : andrearo_at_stud.ntnu.no Christian Knoke : chrisk_at_cknoke.de Genevieve Gracian : ggracian_at_free.fr Knut Omang : komang_at_broadpark.no Benedict Adamson : badamson_at_spamcop.net Frederic Briere : fbriere_at_fbriere.net Mike Jing : miky40_at_hotmail.com Fang-Pin Chang : fchang_at_forked.net Wen-Hung Fang : wenhungf_at_yahoo.co.jp Filip Van Raemdonck : mechanix_at_debian.org Ed Earl Ross : edearl_at_satx.rr.com Marcelo Burda : mburda_at_ulb.ac.be Knut Omang : komang_at_broadpark.no Dmitriy Genzel : dg_at_cs.brown.edu Gregor Richards : akaquinn_at_hotmail.com Marek "Baczek" Baczynski : imbaczek_at_gmail.com David Stewart : dmstewart_at_gmail.com Alexander Sayenko : sayenko_at_cc.jyu.fi Stefan Schweizer : sschweizer_at_gmail.com Arnstein Lindgard : a-l_at_c2i.net Jérôme Warnier : jwarnier_at_beeznest.net Gilles J. Seguin : segg_at_infonet.ca Brett Albertson : brett.albertson_at_stratech.com Ben Webb : ben_at_bellatrix.pcl.ox.ac.uk Ciaran Mac Lochlainn : ciaran17_at_eircom.net Albert Astals Cid : tsdgeos_at_yahoo.es Erik Sigra : sigra_at_home.se res : resqu_at_gmx.ch Ross Wetmore : rwetmore_at_sympatico.ca John Bauman : john_at_baumanfamily.com Daniel Speyer : dspeyer_at_wam.umd.edu Remi Bonnet : remi.bonnet_at_laposte.net LoboGris : molv_at_netgate.com.uy Joshua Hudson : joshudson_at_hotmail.com Tarje Bargheer : tarje_at_arklint.dk Eugene : eugene3_at_web.de az : az_at_ftc.ru Tom Chance : tomchance_at_gmx.net James Blewitt : james.blewitt_at_ukonline.co.uk Rafal Bursig : bursig_at_poczta.fm Josh Cogliati : jjc_at_honors.montana.edu Jordi Negrevernis i Font : jorneg_at_retemail.es Cameron Morland : cameron_at_morland.ca Crossbow/Miyo : pajuma_at_iki.fi Juhani Heino : juhani.heino_at_1posti.net John Wheeler : jdwheeler42_at_yahoo.com Pieter J. Kersten : kersten_at_dia.eur.nl : pzabel_at_gmx.de Andy Smith : andy_at_strugglers.net Filip Van Raemdonck : mechanix_at_debian.org Bart Coppens : bart_at_bartcoppens.be Sam : sam+civ_at_hotaru.chaosring.org Olivier DAVY : olivier.davy_at_free.fr Thomas Strub : ue80_at_stud.uni-karlsruhe.de Raahul Kumar : raahul_da_man_at_yahoo.com Eric S. Raymond : esr_at_thyrsus.com Davide Pagnin : nightmare_at_freeciv.it Olaf Buddenhagen : olafBuddenhagen_at_web.de Davide Angelocola : riavulo_at_slackit.org Paul Zastoupil : paul_at_zastoupil.org (serverid) Karen Yeats : kayeats_at_uwaterloo.ca Coders since 1.13.0 release Andreas Kemnade : akemnade_at_informatik.uni-bremen.de (Win32 client maintainer, fixes) Ben Webb : ben_at_bellatrix.pcl.ox.ac.uk (fixes) Christian Knoke : chrisk_at_cknoke.de (fixes) Daniel L Speyer : dspeyer_at_wam.umd.edu (history ruleset, nation dialog) Davide Pagnin : nightmare_at_freeciv.it (co-admin, 64bit fixes, civ2 compatibility, fixes) Gaute B Strokkenes : gs234_at_cam.ac.uk (fixes) Gregory Berkolaiko : Gregory.Berkolaiko_at_strath.ac.uk (co-admin, AI cleanup) Jason Short : jdorje_at_users.sourceforge.net (co-admin, fixes) Jean-Francois Leveque : leveque_at_webmails.com (patch) Jens Georg : jgeorg_at_ldknet.org (fix) John Bauman : baumans_at_ptdprolog.net (save client defaults, misc) Karen Yeats : kayeats_at_uwaterloo.ca (mapgen 5, fixes) Karl-Ingo Friese : kif_at_informatik.uni-hannover.de (rapturedelay) Mateusz Stefek : matusik_s_at_o2.pl (i18n fixes, AI cleanup, fixes) Mike Kaufman : kaufman_at_orion.physics.wisc.edu (co-admin, load command, fixes) Per I. Mathisen : per_at_leftist.net (co-admin, AI cleanup, server cleanup) Petr Baudis : pasky_at_pasky.ji.cz (AI cleanup) Raahul Kumar : raahul_da_man_at_yahoo.com (ruleset cleanup) Raimar Falke : rfalke_at_freeciv.org (co-admin, dataio, network thaw/freeze, code cleanup) Reinier Post : reinpost_at_win.tue.nl (server command spy, fix command) Ross W. Wetmore : rwetmore_at_sympatico.ca (AI cleanup) Sami Liedes (fix) SAWADA Katsuya : ama_at_petmail.net (i18n fixes) Sebastian Bauer : sebauer_at_t-online.de (amiga client maintainer) Thomas Strub : ue80_at_rz.uni-karlsruhe.de (fixes, new tax algorithm, end turn reorganisation) Teemu Kurppa : teemu_at_hoasnet.fi (unique city names) Vasco Alexandre da Silva Costa : vasc_at_rnl.ist.utl.pt (gtk and gtk2 clients maintainer, bitvectors, fixes) Coders since 1.12.0 release Raimar Falke : rfalke_at_freeciv.org (co-admin, nation limit, code cleanup, CMA, events generalisation, bools, gettext fixes, tech and trade cleanup, agents) Mike Kaufman : kaufman_at_orion.physics.wisc.edu (co-admin, notifies cleanup, timeoutinc, worklist cleanup, civworld maintainer, CMA frontend, new gtk city dialog) Per I. Mathisen : per_at_leftist.net (co-admin, build system improvement, notifies cleanup, AI cleanup, sound support, ruleset work) Jason Dorje Short : jdorje_at_users.sourceforge.net (natural city names, map cleanup, city dialog cleanup, client cleanup, debug, bugfixes) Vasco Alexandre da Silva Costa : vasc_at_rnl.ist.utl.pt (gtk 2.0 client, gtk client maintainer, tilespec, bugfixes) Sebastian Bauer : sebauer_at_t-online.de (amiga client maintainer) Andreas Kemnade : akemnade_at_informatik.uni-bremen.de (windows client maintainer) Karl-Ingo Friese : kif_at_informatik.uni-hannover.de (citymindist, player dialog improvement, allied transports) Mateusz Stefek : matusik_s_at_o2.pl (plurals, gettext) Raahul Kumar : raahul_da_man_at_yahoo.com (AI cleanup, Civ2 compatibility) Ben Webb : ben_at_bellatrix.pcl.ox.ac.uk (portability, generalised improvements, bugfixes) Daniel L Speyer : dspeyer_at_wam.umd.edu (improved graphics support) Gregory Berkolaiko : Gregory.Berkolaiko_at_strath.ac.uk (AI cleanup, goto cleanup, debug, bugfixes) Reinier Post : reinpost_at_win.tue.nl (portability, bugfixes) Gregor Zeitlinger : zeitling_at_informatik.hu-berlin.de (caravan flag split) Markus Linnala : maage_at_cs.tut.fi (AI cleanup, bugfixes) Petr Baudis : pasky_at_pasky.ji.cz (AI cleanup, savepalace, bugfixes) Juha Litola : slave_at_areality.org (tech cost style/leakage, chatline) Teemu Kurppa : tkurppa_at_hoasnet.fi (bugfixes) Petr Mojzisek : mojzisek_at_KMLinux.fjfi.cvut.cz (DoS fixes) Chris Richards : chrisr_at_tippingpoint.com (fixes) Thue Janus Kristensen : thue_at_diku.dk (bugfixes) Karen Yeats : kayeats_at_uwaterloo.ca (tinyisles, separatepoles) Cameron Morland : cjmorlan_at_uwaterloo.ca (natural city names) Gaute B Strokkenes : gs234_at_cam.ac.uk (map cleanup) Andreas Beckmann : andreas.beckmann_at_student.uni-halle.de (happiness indicator) Daniel Sjölie : deepone_at_acc.umu.se (i18n, metakeys, new gtk city dialog) Michael Stefaniuc : mstefani_at_redhat.de (i18n) Davide Pagnin : nightmare_at_freeciv.it (angry citizens, portability, fundamentalism) Tuomas Airaksinen : tuomas.airaksinen_at_tuma.stc.cx (new gtk city dialog) Lino Mastrodomenico : mastro_at_freeciv.it (tradesize, bugfixes) Arien Malec : arien_malec_at_yahoo.com (init_techs, settler flag split, fixes) Andreas Beckmann : andreas.beckmann_at_student.uni-halle.de (fixes) Justin Moore : justin_at_cs.duke.edu (fixes) Mike Jing : miky40_at_hotmail.com (trade route fixes) Stepan Roh : stepan_at_srnet.cz (settler progress) Paul Zastoupil : paul_at_zastoupil.org (wall, user agent, fixes) Josh Cogliati : jjc_at_rupert.honors.montana.edu (bonus tech fixes) Bert Buchholz : bertbuchholz_at_gmx.de (watchtowers, bugfixes) Chris Chittleborough : cchittleborough_at_yahoo.com.au (autoconnect) Ross Wetmore : rwetmore_at_sympatico.ca (autogame, fixes) Janus N. Tøndering : j_at_nus.person.dk (chat history) Martin Douda : martin_at_douda.net (fixes) Coders since 1.11.4 release Thue Janus Kristensen : thue_at_diku.dk (co-admin, readline completion, cleanup, patches, shared vision, goto polyline, isometric view) Jeff Mallatt : jjm_at_codewell.com (co-admin, patches, cleanup) David Pfitzner : dwp_at_mso.anu.edu.au (cleanup, experimental multiple connection support, patches, networking patches, events fix, LOG_ERROR) Sebastian Bauer : sebauer_at_t-online.de (amiga maintainance) Dirk Stoecker : stoecker_at_rcs.urz.tu-dresden.de (amiga, patches, internationalization, cleanup) Marko Lindqvist : marko.lindqvist_at_pp1.inet.fi (autosave name prefix, patches, README.ruleset, client-server interface improvements, cleanup) Vasco Alexandre da Silva Costa : vasc_at_rnl.ist.utl.pt (patches, networking improvements) Erik Sigra : freeciv_at_home.se (patches, keyboard shortcuts, improved river generation) Anthony Stuckey : stuckey_at_jaka.ece.uiuc.edu (co-admin, patches) Gaute Strokkenes : gs234_at_cam.ac.uk (many patches, cleanup) Mike Jing : mike_jing_at_email.com (patches, foodbox generalization, key shortcuts) Robert Rendell : rob_at_universe.serc.rmit.edu.au (patches) Nicolas Brunel : brunel_at_ham.esil.univ-mrs.fr (patches) Lauri Tarkkala : ltarkkal_at_hutcs.cs.hut.fi (improved networking) Reinier Post : reinpost_at_win.tue.nl (patches) Mike Kaufman : kaufman_at_orion.physics.wisc.edu (patch) Tuomas Airaksinen : tuomas.airaksinen_at_tuma.stc.cx (patches) Kero van Gelder : kero_at_ipc3799cba.dial.wxs.nl (patches, goto improvement) Chris Chittleborough : cchittleborough_at_yahoo.com.au (patch) Raimar Falke : rfalke_at_freeciv.org (patch) Daniel M Church : dchurch_at_crossbreed.mbhs.edu (layer view) Joona Kiiski : joona.kiiski_at_iki.fi (patches, production fixes) Arien Malec : arien_malec_at_yahoo.com (patches) Andreas Kemnade : akemnade_at_informatik.uni-bremen.de (patches, win32 server) Lino Mastrodomenico : l.mastrodomenico_at_studenti.to.it (patches) Andrew McGuinness : andrew_mcguinness_at_bigfoot.com (patch) Michael Grundel : michael42_at_grundel.de (patch) Daniel Sjolie : deepone_at_acc.umu.se (patch) Paul Zastoupil : paul_at_zastoupil.org (patch) Jerzy Klek : qpkjeek_at_epk.ericsson.se (patch) Andy Black : ablack_at_bvsd.k12.co.us (mac patches) Jacob Luna Lundberg : jacob_at_velius.chaos2.org (readline test) Dmitriy Genzel : udgenzel_at_mcs.drexel.edu (patch) Jed Davis : jldavis_at_cs.oberlin.edu (patch) Karl-Ingo Friese : kif_at_informatik.uni-hannover.de (patches) Stepan Roh : src_at_srnet.cz (patch) Karen Yeats : kayeats_at_burns.dyndns.org (mapgen deserts) Rutger Nijlunsing : rutger_at_null.net (patch) Mika Korhonen : mikak_at_ees2.oulu.fi (patch) IQ : iquin_at_technologist.com (cleanup) Luke Reeves : luke949_at_sympatico.ca (patches) Oliver Gantert : lucyg_at_t-online.de (patch) Raahul Kumar : raahul_da_man_at_yahoo.com (patch) Davide Pagnin : nigthmare_at_freeciv.it (patch) Michael Zinn : michaelz_at_cse.unsw.edu.au (patch) Robert Alan Byer : byer_at_chef.ourservers.net (vms update) Daniel Speyer : dspeyer_at_users.sourceforge.net (patches) Christian Knoke : chrisk_at_cknoke.de (patch) Andrew Pimlott : andrew_at_pimlott.ne.mediaone.net (patch) Michael Stefaniuc : mstefani_at_redhat.de (patch) Gregory Berkolaiko : Gregory.Berkolaiko_at_weizmann.ac.il (patch) Reinier Post : reinpost_at_win.tue.nl (patch) Jason Dorje Short : jdorje_at_users.sourceforge.net (patches) Coders up to 1.11.4 release Version numbers refer to the first non-beta release to contain that patch or bugfix. Each block corresponds to a release. People are included in the block for the last release they contributed to. Jeff Mallatt : jjm_at_codewell.com (co-admin, nuclear fallout, readline, patches, bugfixes 1.11.4, co-admin 1.11.0, 1.10.x, gen. improvements part 1, diplomatic states, drawing impr., patches 1.11.0, diplomat/spy cleanup, Xaw key/menu cleanup 1.10.0, terrain rulesets 1.9.0, patches 1.8.x, diagonal roads) David Pfitzner : dwp_at_mso.anu.edu.au (zlib, bugfixes, cleanup 1.11.4, rulesout, split nations, registry impr., hashes, patches 1.11.0, safer strings, 'help' cmd., tilespec impr. 1.10.0, tilespec 1.9.0, co-admin 1.8.x, 1.7.2, patches 1.8.x, rulesets, spacerace, 1.7.x) Vasco Alexandre da Silva Costa : vasc_at_rnl.ist.utl.pt (bugfix, cleanup 1.11.4, network code impr., patches 1.11.0, Gtk+ speedup 1.10.0, Gtk+ client port/patches/maint 1.9.0, 1.8.1) Thue Janus Kristensen : thue_at_diku.dk (readline, bugfixes, cleanup 1.11.4, fog of war, air unit goto, 30 players, diplomatic states, patches 1.11.0, bugfix 1.10.0) Dirk Stoecker : stoecker_at_rcs.urz.tu-dresden.de (Amiga, bugfix 1.11.4) Tomasz Wegrzanowski : maniek_at_beer.com ("dispersion" opt. 1.11.4, patches 1.11.0, patches 1.10.0) Reinier Post : reinpost_at_win.tue.nl ("cmdlevel first" cmd. 1.11.4, info, bugfixes 1.11.0, 'read' and 'write' cmds. 1.10.0, bugfixes 1.9.0, patches 1.8.1, server commands from clients, 1.7.x) Andreas Kemnade : akemnade_at_informatik.uni-bremen.de (bugfix 1.11.4) Markus Linnala : maage_at_cs.tut.fi (zlib 1.11.4, bugfixes 1.10.0, patches 1.9.0, 1.8.1, logging, 1.7.x, configure) IQ : iquin_at_technologist.com (cleanup 1.11.4, gen. improvements part 1, cleanup 1.11.0, "concise" opt., better gen 2+ rivers 1.10.0) Marko Lindqvist : marko.lindqvist_at_pp1.inet.fi (game.ruleset, bugfixes 1.11.4, patches 1.11.0) Joseph Beckenbach : jrb3_at_bdhsw.com (BeOS 1.11.x, 1.10.0, 1.9.0, cleanup 1.11.0, multi-client 1.10.0) Gaute Strokkenes : gs234_at_cam.ac.uk (bugfix 1.11.4) Robert Rendell : rob_at_universe.serc.rmit.edu.au (bugfix 1.11.4, timeout impr., patches 1.11.0) Kero van Gelder : kero_at_dds.nl (bugfix 1.11.4, patch 1.11.0) Karl-Ingo Friese : kif_at_informatik.uni-hannover.de (bugfix 1.11.4, Gtk+ speedup 1.10.0) Thomas Strub : ue80_at_rz.uni-karlsruhe.de (bugfix 1.11.4) Sebastian Bauer : sebauer_at_t-online.de (Amiga 1.11.0, 1.10.0, 1.9.0, cleanup 1.11.0, turns-remaining 1.10.0, paratroopers, airbases 1.8.1) Dan Gohman : gohmandj_at_mrs.umn.edu (cleanup 1.11.0) Andrew McGuinness : cogers_at_yahoo.com (cleanup 1.11.0, get-tech 1.10.0) Tuomas Airaksinen : tuomas.airaksinen_at_tuma.stc.cx (cleanup 1.11.0) Falk Hueffner : falk.hueffner_at_student.uni-tuebingen.de (diplomatic states, patch 1.11.0, explode animation 1.10.0, mini style guide 1.9.0, patches 1.8.x, spacerace, 1.7.0, 1.6.0, autoconf support) Paul Thomas : paul.thomas_at_cmis.csiro.au (diplomatic states 1.11.0) Daniel Zinsli : s830+priv_at_ii.uib.no (patches, bugfixes 1.11.0, turns-remaining 1.10.0) SAWADA Katsuya : ama_at_petmail.net (bugfix 1.11.0) Nicolas Brunel : brunel_at_ham.esil.univ-mrs.fr (bugfixes 1.11.0, cleanup 1.10.0, options, --metaserver 1.9.0, co-admin and patches 1.8.x, ai diplomat use) Greg Wooledge : wooledge_at_kellnet.com (bugfix 1.11.0, "occupychance" 1.10.0, bugfixes 1.9.0, helptext and other patches 1.8.0, 1.7.2, 1.7.0) Richard Atkins : rja_at_pcug.org.au (patches 1.11.0) Daniel Sjolie : deepone_at_acc.umu.se (bugfix 1.11.0, unit "Cities" flag 1.10.0, Gtk+ City Report sorting 1.9.0) Eric Brunet : ebrunet_at_clipper.ens.fr (patch 1.11.0) Anders Wegge Jakobsen : wegge_at_wegge.dk (bugfix 1.11.0, bugfix 1.10.0) Cameron Morland : cjmorlan_at_uwaterloo.ca (land/ocean xfm 1.11.0) Moses Lei : mlei6_at_paradoxia.net (patch 1.11.0) Raimar Falke : rfalke_at_freeciv.org (patches 1.11.0) Anthony J. Stuckey : stuckey_at_jaka.ece.uiuc.edu (co-admin 1.11.0-1.8.1, bugfixes 1.11.0, AI diplomats 1.10.0, AI spacerace 1.9.0, admin help 1.8.1, patches 1.8.x, 1.7.2, 1.7.1) Pieter J. Kersten : kersten_at_dia.eur.nl (patch, bugfix 1.11.0) Mike Jing : miky40_at_hotmail.com (patches 1.11.0, rapture impr. 1.10.0) Lalo Martins : lalo_at_hackandroll.org (Debian 1.11.0, patch 1.8.0 client --help, --version) Corin Anderson : corin_at_the4cs.com (worklists 1.10.0, bugfix 1.9.0) Daniel Burrows : Daniel_Burrows_at_brown.edu (Gtk+ patch 1.10.0, hp regeneration patches 1.8.0) Per I. Mathisen : per_at_lefist.net (cmd-line parse cleanup 1.10.0, patches 1.8.x, server console, 1.7.2, 1.7.1) Egbert Hinzen : egbert_at_hinzen-koeln.de (bugfixes 1.10.0) John-Marc Chandonia : jmc_at_cmpharm.ucsf.edu (bugfix 1.10.0, Gtk+ "Change All" dialog 1.9.0) Jarda Benkovsky : pvt.benkovsk_at_pvtnet.cz (connect feature 1.10.0) Peter Schaefer : schaefer_at_dfu.de (AI fix, bugfix 1.10.0, Gtk+ patch 1.9.0, mapgen and other patches 1.8.x, 1.7.x, 1.6.x) PJA : pja_at_pdc.kth.se (bugfix 1.10.0) Jerzy Klek : qpkjeek_at_epk.ericsson.se (barbarians 1.10.0, nations ruleset, city styles 1.9.0) Sebastian Wilhelmi : wilhelmi_at_ira.uka.de (Gtk+ City Report impr. 1.10.0) Sune Kirkeby : sune_at_interspace.dk (governments ruleset, unit upkeep 1.9.0, patches 1.8.1) David Pérez Serrada : dperezs_at_nexo.es (i18n 1.9.0) Rizos Sakellariou : rizos_at_cs.rice.edu (AI and governments 1.9.0, patches 1.8.x, city names 1.7.2) Andy Black : ablack_at_bvsd.k12.co.us (Macintosh 1.9.0) Gary Moyer : garymoyer_at_home.com (turn-blocking mode 1.9.0) Zbigniew Chyla : chyla_at_alice.ci.pwr.wroc.pl (Gtk+ client i18n 1.9.0) Matthew OConnor : matthew_at_anti-earth.org (bugfix 1.9.0) Alexander Mai : st002279_at_HRZPUB.tu-darmstadt.de (OS/2 patchs 1.9.0, 1.8.0, 1.7.2) Andrew Donkin : ard_at_scms.waikato.ac.nz (patches 1.9.0, 1.8.0, 1.0j) Kris Bubendorfer : Kris.Bubendorfer_at_MCS.VUW.AC.NZ (patches 1.8.x, civil war, trade cities, 1.7.x, diplomats/spies) Patrick Smith : patsmith_at_pobox.com (patches 1.8.x, 1.7.2) Olivier Rolland : billl_at_esil.univ-mrs.fr (patch 1.8.1 tear-off Gtk+ panels) Divis, Vaclav : DivisV_at_logica.com (patch 1.8.1, nuke command) Michael Gastright : gastrig_at_snmpi.com (patch 1.8.1) P. E. Jean : pejean.lists_at_iname.com (patch 1.8.1 Gtk+ warnings) Daniel Deckers : fh5y076_at_public.uni-hamburg.de (patch 1.8.1) Bobby D. Bryant : bdbryant_at_mail.utexas.edu (patch 1.8.1 helptext) Mitch Davis : mjd_at_alphalink.com.au (ChangeLog 1.8.0, admin and patches 1.7.x, 1.6.x, many patches 1.5.2, 1.4.4, 1.4.3) Trent Piepho : xyzzy_at_u.washington.edu (patches 1.8.0, core patches 1.7.x, 1.6.x) Massimo Campostrini : campo_at_mailbox.difi.unipi.it (city names and other patches 1.8.0, 1.7.2, 1.4.6, 1.0h, 1.0e) Jake Kesinger : kesinger_at_math.ttu.edu (patches 1.8.0, 1.7.0, gamelog, American city names) Sebastian Fischmeister : sfischme_at_nexus.lzk.tuwien.ac.at (autoattack patch 1.8.0) Daniel Gudlat : gudlat_at_informatik.hu-berlin.de (scenario related patches 1.8.0, 1.7.2) Christopher C Chimelis : chris_at_classnet.med.miami.edu (patch 1.8.0 Alpha) Bussi Andrea : bta_at_edu.al.unipmn.it (patch 1.8.0 2-button mouse) Fabrice Noilhan : Fabrice.Noilhan_at_ens.fr (patch 1.8.0 Solaris) John Stonebraker : ppaqebb_at_surfshop.net (huge AI improvement and other patches 1.7.x, 1.6.x) Cedric Tefft : cedric_at_earthling.net (patches 1.7.x) Christian Grothoff : ma0035_at_stud.uni-wuppertal.de (patch 1.7.0) Dee Jay Randall : randal_at_cs.uregina.ca (patches 1.7.2, 1.7.1) Sverker Wiberg : sverkerw_at_Update.UU.SE (configure patches 1.7.2, helptext patch 1.7.0) Mirar : mirar_at_idonex.se (patches 1.7.2) Michael Bickel : Michael.Bickel_at_informatik.uni-erlangen.de (patches 1.7.2) Paul Cameron : pmcamero_at_socs.uts.EDU.AU (patches 1.7.2) Mark Brown : broonie_at_tardis.ed.ac.uk (aqueductloss patch 1.7.2) Mika Korhonen : mikak_at_ee.oulu.fi (patch 1.7.2) Alex Rhomberg : rhomberg_at_ife.ee.ethz.ch (Alpha patch 1.7.2) Sergey Shkonda : serg_at_bcs.zp.ua (patch 1.7.2) Matthew Hunt : mph_at_pobox.com (patch 1.7.2) Robert Donn : squirk_at_ihug.co.nz (debian/ patch 1.7.2) Trevor Pering : pering_at_tongass.EECS.Berkeley.EDU (scorelog and other patches 1.7.1) Walter Misar : misar_at_rbg.informatik.tu-darmstadt.de (patchs 1.7.1) Finn Arne Gangstad : finnag_at_guardian.no (Solaris configure patch 1.7.1) James Blackwell : innocent_at_jupiter.linuxguru.net (docs patches 1.7.0, co-admin 1.6.x, admin 1.5.x) Frank Muzzulini : muzz_at_albatross.pond.sub.org (patches 1.7.0) Olli Helenius : ollhel_at_jytol.fi (patches 1.7.0) Jason Merrill : jason_at_yorick.cygnus.com (patches 1.7.0) Carl Bartels : cb_at_bravo436.chem.mcgill.ca (patch 1.7.0) Seth Golub : seth_at_thehouse.org (patch 1.7.0) Sam Holden : sholden_at_pgrad.cs.usyd.edu.au (GNU-Win32 patch 1.7.0) Olav Andree Brevik : olavb_at_ifi.uio.no (patch 1.6.3, many patches 1.6.0) Markus L. Noga : ut6e_at_rz.uni-karlsruhe.de (patch 1.6.3) Erik Vasaasen (Freeciv motto), Peter Mains (metaserver), Rene Schalburg (startup scripts), Robert H. Forsman Jr (canvas widget), Warwick Allison, Stephan Boettcher, Matthias Gessl, Thomas Kraube, Brian Thomas, Troels Valsted Hansen (Amiga), Peter Skov (help buttons), Peter Meerwald (OS/2), Michael Hohensee (icons, HOWTOPLAY), Rajala Ilkka, Richard Braakman and Jan Echternach. Graphics FiftyNine : fiftynine_at_gmail.com (Amplio) Kohsuke Kawaguchi : kk_at_kohsuke.org (Human) Andrea Cimitan (GTK+ theme) AMAZIGH Aneglus : aneglus_at_gmail.com (GTK+ theme) Dragases (flags) Tommy : yobbo3@hotmail.com (hex2t) Oliver Wolters (techs) US Navy (techs) Adrian Pingstone (techs) Jose-Manuel Benito Alvarez (techs) Mpalacios (techs) Liquid_2003 (techs) Chris Buckley (techs) Krzysztof Szymanski (techs) Nathan Eady (techs) Rama (techs) Tommaso da Modena (techs) Patryk Krause (techs) Denis Papin (techs) Oliver H. (techs) Robert Morden (techs) Leonardo da Vinci (techs) Michael Reeve (techs) Multimotyl (techs) Cosmin Stroe (techs) Jim Fitzpatrick (techs) Xuacu (techs) Philippe Verdy (techs) Dan Gerhards (techs) NASA (techs) US Federal Government (techs) feler404 : feler404_at_tlen.pl (techs, buildings) Frédéric Rodrigo : f.rodrigo_at_free.fr (techs) qwm : qwmqwm_at_gmail.com (Amplio) pratheep (treaty) James Blewitt : jim_at_jblewitt.com (Golden Globe logo and icons) David Benbennick (flags) Battle for Wesnoth authors (Human) gnome-icon-theme authors (Human) Ubuntu Human Theme authors (Human) Michael Speck kulkanie_at_gmx.net (Human) Rafal Bursig bursig_at_poczta.fm (Human) Adam Szwajnoch pamash_at_poczta.onet.pl (Human) J. W. Bjerk / Eleazar (Amplio, buildings) Paul Klein Lankhorst (Amplio) Andrew "Panda" Livings (Amplio) Alex Mor (Amplio) Allard H.S. Höfelt (Amplio) Bebro (Amplio) Captain Nemo (Amplio) CapTVK : thomas_at_worldonline.nl (Amplio) Curt Sibling (Amplio) Erwan (Amplio) Fairline (Amplio) GoPostal (Amplio) Oprisan Sorin (Amplio) Tanelorn (Amplio) Vodvakov (Amplio) Yautja (Amplio) Smiley (Amplio) Finer (icons) Tekgen (intro splash) Andreas Røsdal : andrearo_at_stud.ntnu.no (cursors) Daniel Markstedt : himasaram_at_spray.se (flags, misc tilesets) bytecoder (icon) Jason Dorje Short : jdorje_at_users.sourceforge.net (misc tilesets, flags) Hogne Håskjold : haskjold_at_idi.ntnu.no (city bar, Amplio, Human) Crotalus horridus (flags) Andrew Duhan : andrew.b.duhan_at_ttu.edu (flags) Brett Roper : roperb_at_iinet.net.au (flags) Lauris Kaplinski : lauris_at_kaplinski.com (flags) Sigge Kotliar : sigge_at_hystrix.se (flags) Daniel McRae : djm158_at_student.canterbury.ac.nz (flags) Christoph Breitler (flags) Tobias Jakobs : tobias.jakobs_at_web.de (flags, techs) Jörgen Scheibengruber : Joergen.Scheibengruber_at_wh-hms.uni-ulm.de (flags) Caleb Moore : calebmm_at_tpg.com.au (flags) Cezary Biele : yemu_at_gazeta.pl (flags) Nikos Mavrogiannopoulos : nmav_at_gnutls.org (flags) James Leigh : james_at_leighnet.ca (flags) Matt Jecrell (flags) Xavier Conde Rueda : xaviconde_at_eresmas.com (flags) Arturo Espinosa-Aldama : pupitetris_at_yahoo.com (flags) Mario Fuentes : mario_at_gnome.cl (flags) Stephen Silver (flags) Frank Zeko : frankz_at_dogstone.com (flags) Jens Bech Madsen : jbm_at_oncable.dk (flags) Thom Sanders : thom.sanders_at_btinternet.com (flags) Christian Schaller : christian.schaller_at_gnome.org (flags) Patricia Fidi (flags, techs) Miguel Rodríguez : Miguel.Rodriguez_at_det.uvigo.es (flags) Kilian Valkhof (flags) Philipp Sadleder : philipp.sadleder_at_web.de (flags) Vzb83 (flags) Laszlo Dvornik (flags) Áki G. Karlsson : aki_at_akademia.is (flags) William Allen Simpson : wsimpson_at_greendragon.com (flags) Kuswanto : zeus_at_bajingloncat.com (flags) John C Meuser : meuserj_at_purdue.edu (flags) James Ots (flags) Lauris Bukšis : lauris_at_nix.lv (flags) Russell Cloran (flags) Sebastian Koppehel : basti_at_bastisoft.de (flags) Marc Maurer : j.m.maurer_at_student.utwente.nl (flags) JB Grout : JBGrout_at_aol.com (flags) Diogo Mamede : euept_at_myrealbox.com (flags) Patrick Guimond (flags) Oleg Krivosheev (flags) Dean Tersigni : thealmightyguru_at_gmail.com (flags) Nikola Pizurica (flags) Matthew Gatto : poobar_at_nycap.rr.com (flags) Farrel Lifson : flifson_at_cs.uct.ac.za (flags) Pedro A. Gracia Fajardo : pedro_at_neuroomante.com (flags) Richard Torkar (flags) Philipp Frauenfelder : pfrauenf_at_math.ethz.ch (flags) Craig Kacinko : ckacinko_at_hotmail.com (flags) Paul B. Joiner (flags) Onur Yalaz : onuryalazi_at_mersin.edu.tr (flags) Clevelander (flags) Daniel L Speyer : dspeyer_at_wam.umd.edu (isotrident tileset) Tim Smith : yoohootim_at_hotmail.com (HiRes tileset) Thue Janus Kristensen : thue_at_diku.dk (misc HiRes fixes) T.J.T van Kooten : thomas_at_worldonline.nl (HiRes fallout icon) Bobby D. Bryant : bdbryant_at_mail.utexas.edu (engels elephant) Jussi Asp : ja66598_at_uta.fi (engels fog) Tatu Rissanen : tatu.rissanen_at_hut.fi ("trident" tileset) Ralph Engels : rengels_at_hydra.informatik.uni-ulm.de ("engels" tileset) Marco Saupe : msaupe_at_saale-net.de (intro graphics, trident city styles) Falk Hueffner : falk.hueffner_at_student.uni-tuebingen.de (shields/chiefs) Joe Rumsey : ogre_at_atomic.com (explosion animation from xgalaga) Mike McGrath : mcgrath_at_epx.cis.umn.edu (explosion animation from xgalaga) Paul Zastoupil : paul_at_zastoupil.org (flags, wonders) Robert Brady : rwb197_at_ecs.soton.ac.uk (flags) Tomasz Wegrzanowski : maniek_at_beer.com (flags) Jeff Mallatt : jjm_at_codewell.com (flags, chiefs occupied, simple icon, civ2 specials) Jerzy Klek : qpkjeek_at_epk.ericsson.se (flags, city styles) Alexandre Beraud : a_beraud_at_lemel.fr (space, wonders, small) Reinier Post : reinpost_at_win.tue.nl (Sweden, Holland flags) Vasco Costa : vasc_at_rnl.ist.utl.pt (Portugal flag) David Pfitzner : dwp_at_mso.anu.edu.au (roads, flags) Bruno Gilleta : gilleta_at_pento.esil.univ-mrs.fr (improved classic) Trent Piepho : xyzzy_at_u.washington.edu Frank Muzzulini : muzz_at_albatross.pond.sub.org (artillery icon) Allan Ove Kjeldbjerg : allan_at_daimi.aau.dk (original graphics) Jan Heidefuss : jan_heidefuss_at_yahoo.de (flags) Jukka Liukkonen : juliukko_at_uiah.fi (gold upkeep icons) Sounds Per I. Mathisen : per_at_leftist.net (stdsounds) Maps Helge Arne Gudmestad : gudmesta_at_kallesol.pvv.ntnu.no (New earth map) Martin McMahon : martin.mcmahon_at_ukonline.co.uk (British Isles) Miguel Farah : miguel_at_farah.cl (Iberian peninsula) Christian Grothoff : ma0035_at_stud.uni-wuppertal.de (Europe v1.0) Daniel Gudlat : gudlat_at_informatik.hu-berlin.de (Earth) Jerzy Klek : qpkjeek_at_epk.ericsson.se (Europe v1.1) Ruleset data since 2.1 release Daniil Ivanov : daniil.ivanov_at_gmail.com (nations) Dan Cottrell : qawantaqari_at_yahoo.com (nations) Ryan Green : ryan_at_spacemonkey.be (nations) Ruleset data since 2.0 release Māris Ozols : ozolkaajis_at_inbox.lv (nations) William Allen Simpson : wsimpson_at_greendragon.com (nations) Ribannah of Gobs : ribannah_at_castlegobs.nl (nations) Duane Wysynski : dwysynski_at_hotmail.com (nations) Christian Knoke : chrisk_at_cknoke.de (nations) Moritz Muehlenhoff : jmm_at_inutil.org (nations) Jake Kesinger : kesinger_at_math.ttu.edu (nations) Giorgos Vaiolos (nations) Nikos Mavrogiannopoulos : nmav_at_gnutls.org (nations) Heiko Schaefer (nations) Aho Esen (nations) Benedict Adamson : badamson_at_spamcop.net (nations) Bobby Bryant : bdbryant_at_mail.utexas.edu (nations) Nicolas Évrard (nations) Dmitriy Genzel : dg_at_cs.brown.edu (nations) Thanasis Kinias : tkinias_at_optimalco.com (nations) Andreas Røsdal : andrearo_at_stud.ntnu.no (nations) Elias Markstedt : gedebao_at_hotmail.com (nations) Cederik De Leon Acuna : torvalds_at_yahoo.com (nations) Wen-Hung Fang : wenhungf_at_yahoo.co.jp (nations) Loh Yap Kant : yapkant_at_mac.com (nations) Jason Tan Boon Teck : jasontn_at_pc.jaring.my (nations) Pawel Sakowski : pawel_at_sakowski.pl (fixes) Daniel Markstedt : himasaram_at_spray.se (nations maintainer) Grigor Gatchev (nations) Marko Lindqvist : marko.lindqvist_at_pp1.inet.fi (fixes) Brian Dunstan : bdunstan149_at_yahoo.com (nations) Netotea Sergiu : nepleausall_at_yahoo.com (nations) Mateusz Stefek : matusik_s_at_o2.pl (fixes) Billy Naylor : banjo_at_actrix.com (nations) David Stewart : dmstewart_at_gmail.com (nations) Robo Trebula : r0b0_at_deepblue.sk (nations) Ruleset data since 1.12.0 release * Martins Untals : M.Untals_at_datapro.lv (nations) * Takacs Gabor : tg330_at_hszk.bme.hu (nations) * Miguel Farah : miguel_at_farah.cl (nations, scenarios) * Eduardo M Kalinowski : ekalin_at_bol.com.br (nations) * Thanasis Kinias : tkinias_at_optimalco.com (nations) * Niels Weber : nath_at_snafu.de (nations) * Emil Soleyman-Zomalan : emil79_at_uclink4.berkeley.edu (nations) * Christian Mangin : c_mangin_at_yahoo.fr (nations) * Beni Mahler : benibunny_at_gmx.net (nations) * Daniel Herding: dherding_at_gmx.de (nations) Ruleset data since 1.11.4 release Miguel Farah : miguel_at_farah.cl (nations) Juan Cortes : cortes_at_astro.yale.edu (nations) Ivan Kosak : ivan.kosak_at_sk.tel.hr (nation) Tomasz Wegrzanowski : maniek_at_beer.com (nations) Wong TM Deming : lookmeow_at_magix.com.sg (nations) Markus Buechele : markus.buechele_at_web.de (nations) Martin McMahon : martin.mcmahon_at_ukonline.co.uk (nations) Niels Weber : nath_at_snafu.de (nations) Valius : valius_at_dorado.ath.cx (nations) Vilius Puidokas : vilius_at_commissioner.com (nations) Pieter J. Kersten : kersten_at_dia.eur.nl (nations) Markus Buechele : markus.buechele_at_web.de (nations) Juan Cortes : cortes_at_astro.yale.edu (nations) Jason Short : jdorje_at_users.sourceforge.net (fixes) Burak Demircan : checkpoint_at_e-kolay.net (fixes) Ruleset data up to 1.11.4 release Version numbers refer to the first non-beta release to contain that information. Gianni Ciolli : ciolli_at_math.unifi.it (nations 1.11.4) Wong TM Deming : lookmeow_at_magix.com.sg (nations 1.11.4) Martin Willemoes Hansen : mwh_at_sysrq.dk (nations 1.11.4) Martin McMahon : martin.mcmahon_at_ukonline.co.uk (nations 1.11.4, nations 1.11.0) Erik Sigra : sigra_at_home.se (nations 1.11.4) Tomasz Wegrzanowski : maniek_at_beer.com (nations 1.11.4, nations 1.11.0, 1.10.0) Jerzy Klek : qpkjeek_at_epk.ericsson.se (nations 1.11.4, cities, nations 1.9.0) Aivo Kalu : aivo.kalu_at_mfa.ee (nations 1.11.4) Robert Brady : rwb197_at_ecs.soton.ac.uk (nations 1.11.0, nations, buildings 1.10.0) Joaquin Cuenca Abela : cuenca_at_ie2.u-psud.fr (nations 1.11.0) Lalo Martins : lalo_at_hackandroll.org (nations 1.11.0) Richard Garrel : rgarrel_at_bhnet.com.br (nations 1.11.0) Tuomas Airaksinen : tuomas.airaksinen_at_tuma.stc.cx (nations 1.11.0) Jan Heidefuss : jan_heidefuss_at_yahoo.de (nations 1.11.0) Paul Zastoupil : paul_at_zastoupil.org (nations 1.11.0, 1.10.0) riq : riq_at_ciudad.com.ar (nations 1.11.0) IQ : iquin_at_technologist.com (buildings 1.11.0) Jeff Mallatt : jjm_at_codewell.com (units, buildings 1.11.0, terrain 1.9.0) Gerhard Killesreiter : killesreiter_at_physik.uni-freiburg.de (nations 1.11.0) David Pfitzner : dwp_at_mso.anu.edu.au (units 1.10.0, buildings 1.9.0, 1.8.0, governments 1.9.0, techs 1.9.0, 1.8.0, terrain 1.9.0, units 1.8.0) Craig Johnston : cjohnston_at_lycosmail.com (nations 1.10.0) Eric S. Raymond : esr_at_snark.thyrsus.com (nations 1.10.0) Mika Korhonen : mikak_at_ee.oulu.fi (nations 1.10.0, nations 1.9.0) Jason Todd : idjason_at_home.com (nations 1.10.0) Sean Connor : sec_at_konatsu.dhs.org (nations 1.10.0) Elik Eizenberg : elikez_at_yahoo.com (nations 1.10.0) Tobias Brox : tobix_at_irctos.org (nations 1.10.0) Mike Jing : miky40_at_hotmail.com (nations 1.10.0) Per I. Mathisen : per_at_leftist.net (buildings, techs, units 1.9.0) Sune Kirkeby : sune_at_interspace.dk (governments, units 1.9.0) Vasco Alexandre da Silva Costa : vasc_at_rnl.ist.utl.pt (nations 1.9.0) Jarda Benkovsky : pvt.benkovsk_at_pvtnet.cz (nations 1.9.0) Mattias Andersson : tamasis_at_softhome.net (nations 1.9.0) Sebastian Bauer : sebauer_at_t-online.de (techs, units 1.9.0) Andrew Donkin : ard_at_scms.waikato.ac.nz (terrain 1.9.0) Greg Wooledge : wooledge_at_kellnet.com (buildings 1.8.0) Nicolas Brunel : brunel_at_ham.esil.univ-mrs.fr (units 1.8.0) Site hosting Paul Zastoupil : paul_at_zastoupil.org (from May 1999) Tracy Reed : treed_at_ultraviolet.org (to April 1999) Mailing lists John Goerzen : jgoerzen_at_complete.org Ryan Rehder : twolf_at_kc.net (freeciv.midsun.com: Mar 1998 to Nov 1998) FAQ Maintainer Reinier Post : reinpost_at_win.tue.nl Webmasters Vasco Alexandre da Silva Costa : vasc_at_rnl.ist.utl.pt Paul Zastoupil : paul_at_zastoupil.org Previous Webmasters Martin Willemoes Hansen : mwh_at_sysrq.dk Paul Zastoupil : paul_at_zastoupil.org Mitch Davis : mjd_at_alphalink.com.au Ian Rees : irees_at_sat.net Allan Ove Kjeldbjerg : allan_at_daimi.aau.dk Website design Vasco Alexandre da Silva Costa : vasc_at_rnl.ist.utl.pt (Wiki, Forum) Martin Willemoes Hansen : mwh_at_sysrq.dk (FWNG) Website contributors Paul Zastoupil : paul_at_zastoupil.org Reinier Post : reinpost_at_win.tue.nl Patrick Gardella : patrick_at_cre8tivegroup.com (Games Announcement) Fabrice Noilhan : fabrice.noilhan_at_ens.fr (Poll system) Jeff Mallatt : jjm_at_codewell.com (i18n, l10n, DB intf.) Tomi Sarvela (Graphics) Freeciv Metaserver Peter Dam Mains : lancelot_at_daimi.au.dk (old metaserver) Mike Kaufman : kaufman_at_orion.physics.wisc.edu (new metaserver) Paul Zastoupil : paul_at_zastoupil.org (new metaserver) Vasco Alexandre da Silva Costa : vasc_at_rnl.ist.utl.pt (new metaserver) Bug reports since 2.1 release Gabriele Galantucci : gabriele.galantucci_at_fastwebnet.it David Nuttall : danuttall_at_rocketmail.com David Walling : david_at_wallings.net Erik Johansson : erjohan_at_gmail.com Peter Speybrouck : peter.speybrouck_at_gmail.com Nikita Bukhvostov : dragon.djanic_at_gmail.com Catarina Veiga : catarina_veiga_at_yahoo.co.uk Charles Goodwin : charles_at_webenableit.co.uk Bastiaan Jacques : bastiaan_at_bjacques.org Wim : supaypeluso_at_hotmail.com Matti Meklari : medice_at_luukku.com Michael Ruberry : michael.ruberry_at_gmail.com Mark W. Hatherly : mhatherly_at_chess-safety.com Joona Kurki : joona.kurki_at_tkk.fi Dawn Lepard : dawn_at_lepard.ca Andrew Pantyukhin : infofarmer_at_FreeBSD.org Lakatos Zoltán : lakatoszoltan_at_invitel.hu Vincent Petry : PVince81_at_yahoo.fr Stephen Bridges : widget_at_stdin.co.uk Christopher Spiewak : christopher.spiewak_at_gmail.com Lauri Uotinen : luotinen_at_cc.hut.fi Konstantin Salz : Chaosspawn23_at_gmx.net Michael B.Johnson : mjohnson_at_veribox.net Larry Kingery : larry_at_hawkeyes.org Alec Meusert : AlecMeusert_at_web.de arno. : arno._at_no-log.org Tommi Bjorkbacka : tommibj_at_gmail.com John Dubberley : john.dubberley_at_nrlssc.navy.mil Fernando Goncalves : fgmail2006_at_yahoo.com.br Bug reports since 2.0 release Ricky : iainuki_at_yahoo.com Slavy Mihov : smihov_at_abv.bg Christoph Petschnig : cp_at_123cad.de Claudio M. Camacho : claudiomkd_at_gmail.com Not Logged In Matthias Hilbig : hilbig_at_upb.de Nanakaland : nanakaland_at_gmail.com Frédéric Rodrigo : f.rodrigo_at_free.fr Karl-Ingo Friese : kif_at_gdv.uni-hannover.de Ignacio Vicario : ignaciovicario_at_nodo50.org Sini Ruohomaa : sini.ruohomaa_at_iki.fi Daniel Strecker : daniel.strecker_at_gmx.net Luigi Auriemma : aluigi_at_autistici.org Gilderoy : aaron_talamasca_at_yahoo.it Genevieve Gracian : ggracian_at_free.fr Cyril Delalande : cyril.delalande_at_seznam.cz Abu Dhabi : abudhabi2_at_go2.pl m s : ka_xperience_at_yahoo.es Naoki Atagi : atagi_at_toki.waseda.jp Laurent Vogel : lvl_at_club-internet.fr Esa : esa_at_mursu.net Jaroslav Libák : jarol1_at_seznam.cz Chad Aeschliman : chadaeschliman_at_gmail.com Martin Gerdes : Martin.Gerdes_at_directbox.com Michael Mielke : michael_at_mielke.cc Robert M : xbxrjf_at_rojoma.com Bernd Pol : bernd.pol_at_online.de skips : skips_at_users.sourceforge.net Christopher Nash : chris_at_nashclan.net William Allen Simpson : wsimpson_at_greendragon.com Curtis Warren : cwarren89_at_gawab.com Gerhard Killesreiter : killesreiter_at_physik.uni-freiburg.de Fred Labrosse : ffl_at_aber.ac.uk Thomas Strub : ue80_at_stud.uni-karlsruhe.de Guido Ostkamp : freeciv_at_ostkamp.fastmail.fm Florian Kattner C : bmorris3_at_san.rr.com : Bayprogrammer_at_aol.com Excellent One : excellent.one_at_sympatico.ca Carl Lobo : carllobo_at_gmail.com Vladimir Pekez : vbpekez_at_EUnet.yu Jeff : superfli_at_gmail.com Matz : matzjosh-freeciv2_at_schokokeks.org Lo'oris : looris_at_gmail.com Michael Lorenz : macallan_at_netbsd.org David Tansey : djtansey_at_gmail.com Dag Arneson : sanedragon_at_gmail.com Enrique Tamara : enrique.tamara_at_hp.com Daniel Doran : dadoran_at_sbcglobal.net Graham Reeds : graham.reeds_at_gmail.com Jacob Nevins : jacobn+freecivrt_at_chiark.greenend.org.uk Marcel Edward Verhagen : marcel_at_meverhagen.com Peter Schaefer : peter.schaefer_at_gmail.com Christian Knoke : chrisk_at_cknoke.de Eddie Anderson : saywhat_at_softhome.net John Soltow : jasoltow_at_comcast.net Bug reports since 1.14.2 release Jacob Nevins : jacobn+freecivrt_at_chiark.greenend.org.uk Carol Smith : lawndart_at_users.easynews.com : abudhabi2_at_go2.pl : superfli_at_gmail.com Kevin Benton : s1kevin_at_hotmail.com Willem de Groot : willem_at_byte.nl Tobias Sarner : tobias.sarner_at_marabu-edv.de Oscar : OJMS_at_inicia.es Tomáš Brukner : tomas.brukner_at_gentlemail.com Jeff : lightning4_at_gci-net.com Eddie Anderson : saywhat_at_softhome.net Peter : freeciv_at_maubp.freeserve.co.uk David Noren : bagpiper1990_at_earthlink.net Mateusz Stefek : matusik_s_at_o2.pl Bill Webster : bill_at_year0.com.au Petri Pipatti : petri.pipatti_at_tietokone.fi Christian Knoke : chrisk_at_cknoke.de Marko Lindqvist : marko.lindqvist_at_pp1.inet.fi Nico Spicher : http://triplex.it-helpnet.de/ : uuuppz_at_oscar.esptl.com Eric F. Paul : ericp_at_shelltown.net : freksxc_at_hotmail.com Marek "Baczek" BaczyÅ?ski : imbaczek_at_gmail.com Lassi Rokka : lassi.rokka_at_gmail.com Urban Biel : rbk_at_stv.sk Brendon Oram : yautja_at_paradise.net.nz GHJ : gottfriedherold_at_inetworks.de : unai_at_libero.it Franz Mach : franzmach_at_yahoo.de Rik van Riel : riel_at_surriel.com Daniel L Speyer : dspeyer_at_wam.umd.edu Yann Dirson : ydirson_at_altern.org Jordi Mallach : jordi_at_sindominio.net Hunter L. Cook : hunter_at_tranquility.net Preben Randhol : randhol_at_pvv.org Paul Zastoupil : paul_at_zastoupil.org Andrew Archibald : andrew.archibald_at_sympatico.ca Hogne Håskjold : haskjold_at_idi.ntnu.no Matz : matzjosh-freeciv_at_schokokeks.org qwm : qwmqwm_at_gmail.com Ben Bettin : bwbettin_at_gmail.com Jordi Negrevernis i Font : jorneg_at_retemail.es : dssr_at_gmx.net Stefan Dirsch : sndirsch_at_suse.de Joerg Behrens : behrens_at_takenet.de Philip Patterson : booktinker_at_gmail.com Michael Mielke : michael_at_mielke.cc Vickram Ghumman : vickramghumman_at_yahoo.com Robert Smith : r_q_smith_at_yahoo.com : ph.bayon_at_netcourrier.com Peter Panov : agent010P_at_comcast.net Jan Tobias Muehlberg : muehlber_at_fh-brandenburg.de Vijay Kiran Kamuju : infyquest_at_gmail.com Benedict Adamson : badamson_at_spamcop.net Markus Laire : bugreports.malaire_at_neverbox.com M. R. Johnston : bagpipe_at_gmail.com Geert Nijpels : nijpels_at_euronet.nl David Nielsen : dnielsen_at_breakmygentoo.net ktocomp : ktocomp_at_gala.net Stepan Roh : stepan_at_srnet.cz Gustav Van Der Merwe : gvdmer_at_gmail.com David Stewart : dmstewart_at_gmail.com Karl-Ingo Friese : kif_at_gdv.uni-hannover.de Sam Morris : sam_at_robots.org.uk Brett Albertson : brett.albertson_at_stratech.com Genevieve Gracian : ggracian_at_free.fr Oursinou Desman : desman_at_nours.org Marcelo Burda : mburda_at_ulb.ac.be Ciaran Mac Lochlainn : ciaran17_at_eircom.net Mattias Linde : c02lek_at_cs.umu.se : DHerding_at_gmx.de Geeslaka Geezonga : geeslaka_at_mad.scientist.com Rob Best : best754_at_sasktel.net Ole Laursen : olau_at_cs.auc.dk Martin Schroder : martin_at_oneiros.de Caspar : caspar-freeciv_at_cbothmer.org Eugene : eugene3_at_web.de az : az_at_ftc.ru Remi Bonnet : remi.bonnet_at_laposte.net Predrag Viceic : viceic_at_net2000.ch Nathaniel Olsen : sledge_at_shaw.ca Nathan Kleger : nathan_at_abaper.com Michael Kirzinger : mjk3_at_ece.ualberta.ca Brandon J. Van Every : vanevery_at_indiegamedesign.com Kenn Munro : kenn_at_cyberbeach.net Duarte Loreto : happyguy_pt_at_hotmail.com : jonadab_at_bright.net Karen Yeats : kayeats_at_uwaterloo.ca John Wheeler : jdwheeler42_at_yahoo.com Erik Sigra : sigra_at_home.se : kimiko_at_xs4all.nl Cameron Morland : cameron_at_morland.ca Matthew D. Fuller : fullermd_at_over-yonder.net : admerik_at_uajms.edu.bo Gabor Takacs : tg330_at_hszk.bme.hu Rafal Bursig : bursig_at_poczta.fm Bernd Korz : bernd.korz_at_insidebeos.de Thomas Strub : ue80_at_stud.uni-karlsruhe.de Frank Wilde : perle_at_cs.tu-berlin.de Evan Daniel : evanbd_at_gmail.com Nicolau C. Saldanha : nicolau.saldanha_at_gmail.com Thomas Müller : lists_at_elfstone.de Bug reports since 1.13.0 release Alex Volkov : volkoff_at_usa.net Chris M : CBM2004_at_www.com Christian Knoke : chrisk_at_cknoke.de Daniel Herding : DHerding_at_gmx.de Egbert Hinzen : egbert_at_hinzen-koeln.de Gianmario Scotti : gianmario.scotti_at_nokia.com J.K.Sun : jsun2_at_gte.net Jordi Negrevernis i Font : jorneg_at_retemail.es Jussi Asp : Jussi.Asp_at_uta.fi Kenn Munro : kenn_at_cyberbeach.net Markus Schaber : markus.schaber_at_student.uni-ulm.de Martin McMahon : martin.mcmahon_at_ukonline.co.uk Müller, Hans-Werner Dr. : hw_at_muella7.com Pete Stewart : stwrtpj_at_earthlink.net Pieter J. Kersten : kersten_at_dia.eur.nl SAWADA Katsuya : ama_at_petmail.net Stuart Yeates : s.yeates_at_cs.waikato.ac.nz Thomas Strub : ue80_at_rz.uni-karlsruhe.de Tom Goulet : tomg_at_em.ca Bug reports since 1.12.0 release Thomas Strub : ue80_at_rz.uni-karlsruhe.de Markus Linnala : maage_at_cs.tut.fi Francois Taiani : francois.taiani_at_m6net.fr Andreas Anschuetz : atz_at_atz.home.cs.tu-berlin.de Michael Zinn : michael.z_at_acm.org Jeff Mallatt : jjm_at_codewell.com Daniel Sjölie : deepone_at_acc.umu.se Thue Janus Kristensen : thue_at_diku.dk Erik Sigra : sigra_at_home.se Britton Leo Kerin : fsblk_at_aurora.uaf.edu Jules Bean : jules_at_jellybean.co.uk Pieter J. Kersten : kersten_at_dia.eur.nl Niels Weber : nath_at_snafu.de Michael Stefaniuc : mstefani_at_redhat.de Gaute B Strokkenes : gs234_at_cam.ac.uk Johnny Mnemonic : johnny_at_themnemonic.org James Wilson : fat_hot_at_yahoo.com Steve Kay : Steve.Kay_at_jhuapl.edu Stuart Yeates : s.yeates_at_cs.waikato.ac.nz Andreas Beckmann : andreas.beckmann_at_student.uni-halle.de Ben Webb : ben_at_bellatrix.pcl.ox.ac.uk Chris Richards : chrisr_at_tippingpoint.com Alexander Mai : st002279_at_hrzpub.tu-darmstadt.de Gregory Berkolaiko : gberkolaiko_at_yahoo.co.uk Jason Short : vze2zq63_at_verizon.net James Wilson : fat_hot_at_yahoo.com Martin Schröder : martin_at_oneiros.de Todd Goodman : tgoodman_at_bonedaddy.net Egbert Hinzen : garfy_at_ehinzen.de Raahul Kumar : raahul_da_man_at_yahoo.com Reinier Post : reinpost_at_win.tue.nl SAWADA Katsuya : ama_at_petmail.net Marco Tarini : tarini_at_iei.pi.cnr.it Kevin Turner : Kevin.Turner_at_oberlin.edu Fabien Seisen : seisen_at_linuxfr.org Andreas Kemnade : akemnade_at_informatik.uni-bremen.de Matthias Wolle : ma_wo_at_gmx.de Christian Knoke : chrisk_at_cknoke.de (lots!) Richard Stallman : rms_at_gnu.org Elke Moritz : moritz_at_unix-ag.uni-kl.de Alexander Wilkins : awilkins_at_stanford.edu Johnson Earls : darkfox_at_springhaven.org Vasco Alexandre da Silva Costa : vasc_at_rnl.ist.utl.pt Paul Zastoupil : paul_at_zastoupil.org Stefan Schnetter Kenn Munro : kenn_at_cyberbeach.net Bug reports since 1.11.4 release Christian Knoke : chrisk_at_cknoke.de Jan Heidefuss : jan_heidefuss_at_yahoo.de Paul Zastoupil : paul_at_zastoupil.org Mark Saward : mark_saward_at_unite.com.au Martin Olveyra : molv_at_adinet.com.uy Thomas Aglassinger : agi_at_rieska.oulu.fi Marko Lindqvist : marko.lindqvist_at_pp1.inet.fi Tuomas Airaksinen : tuomas.airaksinen_at_tuma.stc.cx Lino Mastrodomenico : l.mastrodomenico_at_studenti.to.it Patrice LaFlamme : ewd_at_patrix.org Nicolas Brunel : brunel_at_ham.esil.univ-mrs.fr Michael Kruglos : mike14_at_internet.il Joona Kiiski : joona.kiiski_at_iki.fi Heikki Kniivilä : heikkikk_at_bestlinuxmail.com Gordon Tetlow : gordont_at_bluemtn.net Rigel Freden : rigelf_at_angelfire.com Mike Jing : mike_jing_at_email.com Jason Short : jdorje_at_users.sourceforge.net Gerhard Killesreiter : killesreiter_at_physik.uni-freiburg.de Urban Dominik Mueller : mueller_at_relog.ch Daniel Frazier : dfrazier_at_magpage.com Michael Schreiber : M.Schreiber_at_gmx.de Michael Kiermaier : michael.kiermaier_at_gmx.net Michael Grundel : michael42_at_web.de Niels Weber : nath_at_snafu.de Dmitriy Genzel : udgenzel_at_mcs.drexel.edu Falk Hueffner : falk.hueffner_at_student.uni-tuebingen.de Jarda Benkovsky : pvt.benkovsk_at_pvtnet.cz James Novak : jnovak_at_wi.tds.net Taneli Huuskonen : huuskone_at_cc.helsinki.fi Kero van Gelder : kero_at_ipc3799dbe.dial.wxs.nl Erik Sigra : freeciv_at_home.se Dirk Stoecker : stoecker_at_rcs.urz.tu-dresden.de Mark Savage : marksbg_at_crosswinds.net Stepan Roh : src_at_srnet.cz Andy Black : ablack_at_bvsd.k12.co.us Richard Atkins : rja_at_pcug.org.au Chris Snow : chris_at_baldric.uwo.ca Paul Langemeijer : P.O.Langemeijer_at_student.utwente.nl Xavier Renaut : xavier_at_ideasandassociates.com Daniel Speyer : dspeyer_at_users.sourceforge.net Pieter J. Kersten : kersten_at_dia.eur.nl Hjalmar Böhm : hjr.boehm_at_gmx.net Alejandro G. Belluscio : baldusi_at_hotmail.com Pablo Belluscio : pablibell_at_fibertel.com.ar Gregory Berkolaiko : Gregory.Berkolaiko_at_weizmann.ac.il Micha Riser : mriser_at_gmx.net David Zverina : David.Zverina_at_uk.wmmercer.com Anders Bo Rasmussen : fuzz_at_diku.dk Lee Davis : leedavis_at_zoomtown.com Bug reports up to 1.11.4 release Version numbers refer to the release the bug was reported on. Urban Mueller : mueller_at_relog.ch (1.11.4) Marko Lindqvist : marko.lindqvist_at_pp1.inet.fi (1.11.4, 1.8.1, 1.8.0) Michael Kiermaier : michael.kiermaier_at_gmx.net (1.11.4) Tomasz Wegrzanowski : maniek_at_beer.com (1.11.4, 1.9.0) Gaute Strokkenes : gs234_at_cam.ac.uk (1.11.4) Jan Heidefuss : jan_heidefuss_at_yahoo.de (1.11.4, 1.10.0) Mark Polo : mark_at_zenit.org (1.11.4) Martin Manns : mmanns_at_gmx.net (1.11.4) Christian Knoke : chrisk_at_cknoke.de (1.11.4, 1.10.0) Jeff Mallatt : jjm_at_codewell.com (1.11.4) Alex Davidoff : aldave_at_tirastel.md (1.11.4, 1.10.0) Gerhard Killesreiter : killesreiter_at_physik.uni-freiburg.de (1.10.0, 1.9.0) Egbert Hinzen : egbert_at_hinzen-koeln.de (1.10.0, 1.9.0) Shalon Wood : dstar_at_pele.cx (1.10.0) Anthony DeRobertis : derobert_at_erols.com (1.10.0) Peter Zelezny : zed_at_linux.com (1.10.0) Jussi Asp : ja66598_at_uta.fi (1.10.0) Peter Welzien : welzien_at_canit.se (1.10.0) Mario : gianmario.scotti_at_nokia.com (1.10.0) Daniel Sjolie : deepone_at_acc.umu.se (1.10.0) Robert Brady : rrwb197_at_ecs.soton.ac.uk (1.10.0) Laurent Vibert : lvibert_at_irisa.fr (1.10.0) Patrice LaFlamme : ewd_at_patrix.org (1.10.0) Vincent : skorpion_at_optonline.net (1.10.0) Lance Levsen : l.levsen_at_printwest.com (1.10.0) Rizos Sakellariou : rizos_at_rice.edu (1.10.0, 1.8.1, 1.8.0) Thomas Aglassinger : agi_at_rieska.oulu.fi (1.10.0) Urban Mueller : mueller_at_relog.ch (1.10.0) AP Remmers : aremmers_at_nerdherd.org (1.10.0) Mark Nettle : markn_at_teach.bhs.mq.edu.au (1.10.0) Paul Zastoupil : paul_at_zastoupil.org (1.10.0) Mark Hayden : hayden_at_ispchannel.com (1.10.0) jf : jean-francois.bonnet_at_math-info.univ-paris5.fr (1.10.0) David Chester : David_at_chescam.demon.co.uk (1.10.0) Jim Smith : atilla_ca_at_yahoo.com (1.10.0, 1.8.1) Jamie Love : jdl28_at_cosc.canterbury.ac.nz (1.10.0) Igor Nazarov : nazarov_at_math.unm.edu (1.10.0) Karl-Ingo Friese : kif_at_informatik.uni-hannover.de (1.10.0) Mike Webb : mjw_at_codewell.com (1.10.0) Brett Smith : brett_at_aether.dhs.org (1.10.0) Dennis Seekles : seekles_at_astro.rug.nl (1.10.0) Marc Espie : espie_at_cvs.openbsd.org (1.10.0) Erik Thiele : erikyyy_at_erikyyy.de (1.10.0) Piotr Sulecki : piotr.sulecki_at_ios.krakow.pl (1.10.0) Marcus Bleicher : bleicher_at_nta2.lbl.gov (1.10.0) Scott Kullberg : sekullbe_at_mediaone.net (1.10.0) Niels Leander van Reymersdal : quazion_at_atari.org (1.10.0) Martin Kenward : mkenward_at_pickles.physics.mun.ca (1.10.0) Jan Dittberner : jan_at_jan-dittberner.de (1.10.0) Goswin Brederlow : goswin.brederlow_at_student.uni-tuebingen.de (1.10.0) Daniel Birep : birod_at_registerednurses.com (1.10.0) Erwan Deriaz : deriaz_at_eleves.bretagne.ens-cachan.fr (1.10.0) David Scheid : david.scheid_at_compaq.com (1.10.0) Enrico Scholz : enrico.scholz_at_informatik.tu-chemnitz.de (1.10.0) Stepan Roh : src_at_srnet.cz (1.10.0) David R. Relyea : relyea_at_slac.stanford.edu (1.9.0) Pascal Andoux : pascal_at_yalbinet.com (1.9.0) Massimo Campostrini : campo_at_mailbox.difi.unipi.it (1.9.0) Jorgen Skjaanes : jorgen_at_gulesider.no (1.9.0) Patrick Schmid : patrick_at_patrick-s.de (1.9.0) John-Marc Chandonia : jmc_at_cmpharm.ucsf.edu (1.9.0) IQ : iquin_at_technologist.com (1.9.0) Jez Bromley : jmb65_at_cam.ac.uk (1.9.0) Daniel Zinsli : s830+priv_at_ii.uib.no (1.9.0) Tobias Brox : tobix_at_irctos.org (1.9.0) Falk Hueffner : falk.hueffner_at_student.uni-tuebingen.de (1.9.0) Reinier Post : reinpost_at_win.tue.nl (1.9.0) Anthony J. Stuckey : stuckey_at_jaka.ece.uiuc.edu (1.9.0) David Pfitzner : dwp_at_mso.anu.edu.au (1.9.0) Mikko Tiihonen : Mikko.Tiihonen_at_hut.fi (1.9.0) Jan Pool : jpool_at_dsp.sun.ac.za (1.9.0) Mikolaj Konarski : mikon_at_mimuw.edu.pl (1.9.0) Greg Wooledge : wooledge_at_kellnet.com (1.9.0) Artur Biesiadowski : abies_at_pg.gda.pl (1.8.1) Reuben Thomas : rrt1001_at_cam.ac.uk (1.8.1) Idan Sofer : sofer_at_ibm.net (1.8.1) Matt Starnes : matt_at_mail.ltlb.com (1.8.1) Per Persson : pp_at_sno.pp.se (1.8.1) Sami Farin : sfarin_at_ratol.fi (1.8.1) Emmanuel PARIS : ep_at_axene.com (1.8.1) mancini : mancini_at_enst.fr (1.8.1) Nils Jeppe : nils_at_jeppe.de (1.8.1) David Ronis : ronis_at_onsager.chem.mcgill.ca (1.8.1) Christoph Kutzinski : kutzi_at_gmx.de (1.8.1) Matthew Hunt : mph_at_astro.caltech.edu (1.8.1) Patrick Smith : patsmith_at_pobox.com (1.8.0) Todd Goodman : tsg1_at_earthlink.net (1.8.0) Frank Schaefer : fransch_at_netscape.net (1.8.0) Dee Jay Randall : randal_at_cs.uregina.ca (1.8.0) Brent Nelson : nelson_at_realcase.com (1.8.0) Anders Wegge Jakobsen : wegge_at_wegge.dk (1.8.0) Peter Berg Larsen : pebl_at_math.ku.dk (1.8.0) Chip Richards : chipr_at_niestu.com (1.8.0) Andy Black : ablack_at_bvsd.k12.co.us (1.8.0) Andrew E. Schulman : andrex_at_alw.nih.gov (1.8.0) Jonathan Hall : jonhall_at_futureks.net (1.8.0) Mel Ooran : melooran_at_yahoo.com (1.8.0) David Usherwood : davidu_at_infocat.co.uk (1.8.0) Matt Busigin : jediknight_at_xwing.org (1.8.0) Chris Buchanan : csbuchan_at_undergrad.math.uwaterloo.ca (1.8.0) Chris Lawrence : lawrencc_at_debian.org (1.8.0) Alexandre Beraud : a_beraud_at_lemel.fr (1.8.0) Andrew E. Schulman : andrex_at_alw.nih.gov (1.7.x) Nicolas Brunel : brunel_at_ham.esil.univ-mrs.fr (1.7.x) Ben Korvemaker : benjamin_at_cs.ualberta.ca (1.7.x) Mika Korhonen : mikak_at_ee.oulu.fi (1.7.2) Walter Misar : misar_at_rbg.informatik.tu-darmstadt.de (1.7.1) Frank Muzzulini : muzz_at_albatross.pond.sub.org (1.7.0) James Blackwell : innocent_at_jupiter.linuxguru.net (1.4.4) Manual David King : crkinger_at_usa.net (Freeciv Client and Server Guides) Bart Coppens : coppensbart_at_pi.be Genevieve Gracian : ggracian_at_free.fr (Wiki) Localization (l10n) since 2.1 release hayalperest (tr) Uğur Çetin : ugur.jnmbk_at_gmail.com (tr) Roman Neumüller : email_at_katpatuka.org (tr) Joan Creus : joan.creus_at_gmail.com (ca) Florian Stachelscheid : (de) zsz : (et) Jose Carlos Medeiros : jose_at_psabs.com.br (pt_BR) Chen Levy : chenlevy_at_gmail.com (he) Prekates Alexandros : chomwitt_at_yahoo.gr (el) Joe Dalton : joedalton2_at_yahoo.dk (da) Jens Seidel (de) Localization (l10n) since 2.0 release stan ioan-eugen : stan.ieugen_at_gmail.com (ro) MITA Yuusuke : clefs_at_mail.goo.ne.jp (ja) Elmo Todurov : todurov_at_gmail.com (et) Arman Ordookhani : arman_o71_at_yahoo.com (fa) Ahmad M. Zawawi : zeus_go64_at_yahoo.com (ar) Claudio M. Camacho : claudiomkd_at_gmail.com (es) Jelle Pelfrene : jelle.pelfrene_at_student.kuleuven.ac.be (nl) SUENAGA Yasuo : s_keishi_at_mutt.freemail.ne.jp (ja) Jordi Negrevernis i Font : jnegrevernis_at_jnfprogramari.com (es) Hongjia Cao : hjcao_at_yahoo.com (zh_CN) Charles Wang : charles_at_linux.net.cn (zh_CN) Andrius Štikonas : stikonas_at_gmail.com (lt) Mindaugas Šukys : ateivis_at_gmail.com (lt) Egor Vyscrebentsov : evyscr_at_murom.net (ru) Daniel Markstedt : himasaram_at_spray.se (sv, ja, en_GB, ko) Christian Knoke : chrisk_at_cknoke.de (de) Frédéric Rodrigo : f.rodrigo_at_free.fr (fr) Sini Ruohomaa : sini.ruohomaa_at_iki.fi (fi) Mateusz Stefek : matusik_s_at_o2.pl (pl) Dusan Hokuv : dusan_at_mirc.cz (cs) Alexandr Menovchicov : orders_at_kypi.ru (ru) Localization (l10n) since 1.14.2 release Albert Astals Cid : astals11_at_terra.es (ca) Keld Jørn Simonsen : keld_at_dkuug.dk (da) Christian Knoke : chrisk_at_cknoke.de (de) Dusan Hokuv : dusan_at_mirc.cz (cs) Miguel Lobo : miguell_at_miguell.cjb.net (es) Ahti Akel : akel_at_stallion.ee (et) Sini Ruohomaa : sini.ruohomaa_at_iki.fi (fi) Genevieve Gracian : ggracian_at_free.fr (fr) Gregory Lurguet (fr) Anthony Ferrand : Anthony.Ferrand_at_wanadoo.fr (fr) Todd Goodman : tg330_at_hszk.bme.hu (hu) Davide Pagnin : nightmare_at_freeciv.it (it) TAKAHASHI Naoki : taka_radio_wave_at_yahoo.co.jp (ja) SAWADA Katsuya : ama_at_petmail.net (ja) Jelle Pelfrene : jelle.pelfrene_at_student.kuleuven.ac.be (nl) Pieter J. Kersten : kersten_at_dia.eur.nl (nl) Andreas Røsdal : andrearo_at_stud.ntnu.no (no) Mateusz Stefek : mstefek_at_poczta.fm (pl) Duarte Loreto : happyguy_pt_at_hotmail.com (pt) Michael Stefaniuc : mstefani_at_redhat.de (ro) Dmitriy Genzel : dg_at_cs.brown.edu (ru) Erik Sigra : sigra_at_home.se (sv) Roman Festchook (uk) Localization (l10n) since 1.13.0 release Christian Knoke : chrisk_at_cknoke.de (NEWS.de, de.po) Daniel Herding : DHerding_at_gmx.de (de.po) Egbert Hinzen : egbert_at_hinzen-koeln.de (de.po) Jens Georg : mail_at_jensgeorg.de (INSTALL.de, de.po) Miguel Lobo : miguell_at_miguell.cjb.net (es.po) Ahti Akel : akel_at_stallion.ee (et.po) Jarkko Siekkinen : jarkko.siekkinen_at_evl.fi (fi.po) Juhani Heino : juhani.heino_at_1posti.net (fi.po) Sini Ruohomaa : sini.ruohomaa_at_iki.fi (fi.po) Anthony Ferrand : Anthony.Ferrand_at_wanadoo.fr (fr.po) Gabor Takacs : tg330_at_hszk.bme.hu (hu.po) Davide Pagnin : nightmare_at_freeciv.it (it.po) SAWADA Katsuya : ama_at_petmail.net (ja.po) MITA Yuusuke : clefs_at_lycos.jp (ja.po) Pieter J. Kersten : kersten_at_dia.eur.nl (nl.po) Andreas Røsdal : andrearo_at_stud.ntnu.no (no.po) Mateusz Stefek : matusik_s_at_o2.pl (pl.po) Erik Sigra : sigra_at_home.se (se.po) Localization (l10n) since 1.12.0 release Egbert Hinzen : egbert_at_hinzen-koeln.de (de.po) Jens Georg : mail_at_jensgeorg.de (INSTALL.de) Pieter J. Kersten : kersten_at_dia.eur.nl (nl.po) Miguel Lobo : miguell_at_miguell.cjb.net (es.po) Erik Sigra : sigra_at_home.se (sv.po) SAWADA Katsuya : ama_at_petmail.net (ja.po) SUENAGA Yasuo : s_keishi_at_mutt.freemail.ne.jp (ja.po) Gabor Takacs : tg330_at_hszk.bme.hu (hu.po) Anthony Ferrand : Anthony.Ferrand_at_wanadoo.fr (fr.po) Sini Ruohomaa : sini.ruohomaa_at_student.uib.no (fi.po) Michael Stefaniuc : mstefani_at_redhat.de (ro.po) Olivier Beyssac : ob_at_fasterix.freenix.org (fr.po) Dmitriy Genzel : dg_at_cs.brown.edu (ru.po) Paolo Sammicheli : xdatap1_at_siena.linux.it (it.po) Keld Jørn Simonsen : keld_at_dkuug.dk (dk.po) Christian Knoke : chrisk_at_cknoke.de (de.po) Mattias Andersson : tamasis_at_softhome.net (sv.po) Geneviève Gracian, Benoit Timbert and Loic Vigneras (fr.po) Andrei Darashenka, Valek Filippov and Egor Vyscrebentsov (ru.po) Localization (l10n) since 1.11.4 release freeciv.it team : slug-freeciv_at_siena.linux.it (it.po) Erik Sigra : freeciv_at_home.se (sv.po, BUGS.sv HOWTOPLAY.sv README.sv) Pieter J. Kersten : kersten_at_dia.eur.nl (nl.po) Egbert Hinzen : egbert_at_hinzen-koeln.de (de.po) SAWADA Katsuya : ama_at_petmail.net (ja.po) Gaute Strokkenes : gs234_at_cam.ac.uk (no.po) Dmitriy Genzel : udgenzel_at_mcs.drexel.edu (ru.po) Frank Osterfeld : frank.osterfeld_at_dorninger.de (HOWTOPLAY.de) Jens Georg : mail_at_jensgeorg.de (INSTALL.de) Christian Marillat : marillat.christian_at_wanadoo.fr (fr.po) Franck Reinquin : freinquin_at_fairesuivre.fr (fr.po) Nicolas Lannier : archeide_at_yahoo.com (fr.po) Francisco Javier Felix : fflix_at_ctv.es (es.po) Miguel Lobo : miguell_at_miguell.cjb.net (es.po) David Perez Serrada : dperezs_at_nexo.es (es.po) SLUG Freeciv Team : http://freeciv.siena.linux.it/ (HOWTOPLAY.it) Olivier Beyssac : ob_at_fasterix.freenix.org (HOWTOPLAY.fr INSTALL.fr README.fr) Paolo Sammicheli : xdatap1_at_supereva.it (INSTALL.it, README.it) Dirk Stoecker : stoecker_at_rcs.urz.tu-dresden.de (de.po) Gábor Dukai : dukai_at_EUnet.yu (hu.po) Christian Knoke : chrisk_at_cknoke.de (NEWS.de, de.po) Michael Stefaniuc : mstefani_at_redhat.de (ro.po) Vasco Alexandre da Silva Costa : vasc_at_rnl.ist.utl.pt (pt.po) Stig Erik Sandoe : stig_at_ii.uib.no (no.po) Localization (l10n) up to 1.11.4 release Version numbers refer to the first non-beta release to contain the translations. Gerhard Killesreiter : killesreiter_at_physik.uni-freiburg.de (de.po) David Pfitzner : dwp_at_mso.anu.edu.au (en_GB.po 1.11.4) SAWADA Katsuya : ama_at_petmail.net (ja.po 1.11.4, 1.11.0) Egbert Hinzen : egbert_at_hinzen-koeln.de (de.po, README.de 1.11.4, 1.11.0, 1.10.0) Vasco Alexandre da Silva Costa : vasc_at_rnl.ist.utl.pt (pt.po 1.11.0, 1.10.0, 1.9.0) Tomasz Wegrzanowski : maniek_at_beer.com (pl.po 1.11.0) Christian Knoke : chrisk_at_cknoke.de (de.po 1.11.4, 1.11.0) Frank Osterfeld : fraos_at_gmx.de (de.po 1.11.0) Jens Georg : mail_at_jensgeorg.de (INSTALL.de 1.11.0, 1.10.0) Pieter J. Kersten : kersten_at_dia.eur.nl (nl.po 1.11.4, 1.11.0) Gabor Dukai : dukai_at_eunet.yu (hu.po 1.11.0, 1.10.0) Lalo Martins : lalo_at_hackandroll.org (pt_BR.po 1.11.0, 1.9.0) Piotr Sulecki : piotr.sulecki_at_ios.krakow.pl (pl.po 1.11.0) Olivier Beyssac : ob_at_r14.freenix.org (fr.po 1.11.4, 1.11.0, 1.10.0) Pascal Audoux : audoux_at_yalbi.com (fr.po 1.11.4, 1.11.0, 1.10.0) Benoit Timbert : benoit.timbert_at_enst-bretagne.fr (fr.po 1.11.0, 1.10.0) Nicolas Lannier : archeide_at_yahoo.com (fr.po 1.11.0, 1.10.0) Franck Reinquin : freinquin_at_infonie.fr (fr.po 1.11.0, 1.10.0) Philippe Fremy : fremy_at_yalbi.com (fr.po 1.11.0, 1.10.0) Eric Brunet : ebrunet_at_clipper.ens.fr (fr.po 1.10.0) Stig Erik Sandoe : stig_at_ii.uib.no (no.po 1.10.0) Paul Zastoupil : paul_at_zastoupil.org (es.po 1.10.0) Per I. Mathisen : per_at_leftist.net (no.po 1.10.0) Jorgen Skjaanes : jorgen_at_gulesider.no (no.po 1.10.0) Robert Brady : rwb197_at_ecs.soton.ac.uk (en_GB.po 1.10.0) Valek Filippov : frob_at_df.ru (ru.po 1.10.0) Thiago J. Bauermann : jungmann_at_cwb.matrix.com.br (pt_BR.po 1.10.0) Moritz Muehlenhoff : muehlenhoff_at_gmx.de (de.po 1.10.0) Lionel Triay : lionel_at_acomi.net (fr.po 1.10.0) Loic Vigneras : loic.vigneras_at_wanadoo.fr (fr.po 1.10.0) Christian Marillat : marillat_at_alpes-net.fr (fr.po 1.10.0) Arnaud Gomes-do-Vale : arnaud_at_carrosse.frmug.org (fr.po 1.10.0) Manop Huber : Saphir_at_cs.tu-berlin.de (de.po 1.9.0) Artur Biesiadowski : abies_at_pg.gda.pl (pl.po 1.9.0) Denis Bodor : dbodor_at_linuxmag-france.org (fr.po 1.9.0) David Pérez Serrada : dperezs_at_laguna.dvnet.es (es.po 1.9.0) Zoltan Bardosi : hck_at_lkg.rulez.org (hu.po 1.9.0) Package maintainers since 1.14.1 release N.B. : nb_at_saltybanana.com (MacOS X) Robert Trebula : r0b0_at_deepblue.sk (Windows GTK+) James Canete : use_less_at_ignmail.com (Windows Win32 and GTK+) Package maintainers up to 1.14.1 release Sebastian Bauer : sebauer_at_t-online.de (Amiga) Shane Smit : ssmit_at_caldera.com (Caldera) Jan Dittberner : jan_at_jan-dittberner.de (Mandrake Linux) Christian Gruber : christian.edward.gruber_at_gmx.net (OpenBSD) Alexander Mai : st002279_at_hrzpub.tu-darmstadt.de (OS/2) Dmitry V.Vasiliev : qnx_at_qnx.org.ru (QNX) Mathias Hasselmann : mathias.hasselmann_at_gmx.de (Red Hat) Stepan Roh : src_at_srnet.cz (Slackware) Bryan Blackburn : blb_at_pobox.com (Solaris) Pascal Bleser : guru_at_linuxbe.org (Suse) Andreas Kemnade : akemnade_at_informatik.uni-bremen.de (Windows) Todd Goodman : tsg_at_bonedaddy.net (Windows+X) Monetary donations Paul Zastoupil : paul_at_zastoupil.org (Domain name, hardware) Ian Rees : irees_at_sat.net (Domain name) Martin Willemoes Hansen : mwh_at_sysrq.dk (Domain name) Mitch Davis : mjd_at_aus.hp.com (Domain name) James Blackwell : innocent_at_mercury.merconline.com (Domain name) Geoffrey S. Rivell : grivell_at_home.com (Tux Games) Adolf J. Winterer Alexander Aguina Alexander Kalbfleisch Alex Volkov Chris Landegent Christian Knoke Christoph Frick Dan Elder Dan McKay David Pfitzner Erb Avore Erik Moeller Geoffrey S. Rivell Ian Rees James Blackwell James 'J.C.' Jones Jeffrey Starr Joel Melamed Johan Nygren John Courie John McMullan Jonathan S. Heiner Jure Koren Kai Bojens Lasse Greiner LeRdBaron Martin Willemoes Hansen Michael McClelland Miguel Farah Mitch Davis Nicholas Uniatowski Niels Leander van Reijmersdal Patrick Borer Paul Carroll Per Mathisen Peter Kessler Peter Skrodzewicz Philip Semanchuk Ramon Cahenzli Roustam Askerov Roy Tate Stanley Wu Stephen Wille Padnos Steve Versteeg T. E. Evans T.J.T van Kooten Todd Goodman Tom Woody William Ingram Zbigniew Karkuszewski CivWorld (our map editor) Mike Kaufman : kaufman_at_orion.physics.wisc.edu (former maintainer) Thue Janus Kristensen : thue_at_diku.dk (rewrite) Daniel Gudlat : gudlat_at_informatik.hu-berlin.de (previous maintainer) Benjamin Drieu : drieu_at_bocal.cs.univ-paris8.fr (original author) Modpacks Billy Naylor : banjo_at_actrix.com (rndCiv) Rob Best : best754_at_sasktel.net (Japan) Lakatos Zoltán : lakatoszoltan_at_invitel.hu (Magic) Bobby D. Bryant : bdbryant_at_mail.utexas.edu (Ancients) Mark Polo : mark_at_zenit.org (Fantasy) Paul Zastoupil : paul_at_zastoupil.org (Middle-Earth) Projects Artur Biesiadowski : abies_at_pg.gda.pl (Java Client 2) Patrice LaFlamme : ewd_at_patrix.org (BeOS) Brandon Craig Rhodes : brandon_at_rhodesmill.org (Freeciv Manual) Marko Lindqvist : marko.lindqvist_at_pp1.inet.fi (Client-side AI) Ben Webb : ben_at_bellatrix.pcl.ox.ac.uk (FreecivAC) Stewart Adcock : stewart_at_bellatrix.pcl.ox.ac.uk (FreecivAC) John Goerzen : jgoerzen_at_complete.org (Java Client 1) Andy Black : ablack_at_bvsd.k12.co.us (Macintosh) Brian Bolson : bolson_at_andrew.cmu.edu (MacOS X port) Sam Barnett-Cormack : sambc_at_users.sourceforge.net (C++ port) Roger Tucker : roger.tucker_at_wcom.com (OpenVMS) Arnold Krille : arnold_at_arnoldarts.de (Star Trek addon) Andreas Kemnade : akemnade_at_informatik.uni-bremen.de (Windows - Gtk+) Alexandre Beraud : a_beraud_at_lemel.fr (Window Maker launcher) Heikki Pernu : Heikki.Pernu_at_hut.fi (xcivclient) David Pfitzner : dwp_at_mso.anu.edu.au (TechTree) Wong Teck Meng : lookmeow_at_magix.com.sg (CivLog) Christian Knoke : chrisk_at_cknoke.de (CivGo) Andreas Kemnade : akemnade_at_informatik.uni-bremen.de (WinCivGo) Daniel Glassey : danglassey_at_geocities.com (Windows - Gtk+) Justin Hopkins : hop_at_elwood.pionet.net (Windows - native) Jennifer Glover : barmaid_at_email.com (WinCE port) Others Francisco Chagas Barros : chagas_at_linkexpress.com.br (official brazilian freeciv group, also a helpdata.txt) Dustin Reyes : crusader_at_linuxgames.com (Interview on http://www.linuxgames.com) Preston Hillensbeck : prestonh_at_ametro.net (A solution to the KDE problem) Sebastian Feuerstack : Sebastian_at_Feuerstack.de Heikki Kantola : Heikki.Kantola_at_iki.fi Jason Griffiths : neptune_at_replicant.apana.org.au Peter Berg Larsen : pebl_at_math.ku.dk Tommi Raulahti : drdoom_at_fanta.modeemi.cs.tut.fi Manuel Gutierrez Algaba : irmina_at_ctv.es Bitstream, Inc. : (Vera font) DejaVu authors (DejaVu font) Koaunghi Un : (UnDotum font) Won-kyu Park : wkpark_AT_kldp.org (UnDotum font) Jungshik Shin : jshin_AT_mailaps.org (UnDotum font) Wada Laboratory, the University of Tokyo (Sazanami font) Electronic Font Open Laboratory (Sazanami font) FireFly : firefly_AT_firefly.idv.tw (FireFlySung font) Arphic Technology Co., Ltd (FireFlySung font) And finally... The guys in the DAIMI labs, who playtested early versions of Freeciv for the Great Danes. The members of the freeciv-dev mailing list, coders and non-coders alike. You've all made valuable comments and contributions. Sid Meier, for slight inspiration. If we have missed someone or details have changed, please accept our apologies and let us know. Contact one of the administrators (above) or email : freeciv-dev_AT_gna.org. The Freeciv Team.